ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
2018 Teen Choice Awards
Possible Nominations: Note: Please keep in alphabetical order if adding something to the category. Choice Action Movie * Avengers: Infinity War * Justice League * Maze Runner: The Death Cure * Pacific Rim Uprising * Tomb Raider Choice Action Movie Actor * John Boyega - Pacific Rim Uprising as Jake Pentecost * Henry Cavill - Justice League as Clark Kent/Superman * Robert Downey, Jr. - Avengers: Infinity War as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans - Avengers: Infinity War as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Tom Holland - Avengers: Infinity War as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Dylan O'Brien - Maze Runner: The Death Cure as Thomas Choice Action Movie Actress * Amy Adams - Justice League as Lois Lane * Gal Gadot - Justice League as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Scarlett Johansson - Avengers: Infinity War as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Elizabeth Olsen - Avengers: Infinity War as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Witch * Zoe Saldana - Avengers: Infinity War as Gamora * Alicia Vikander - Tomb Raider as Lara Croft Choice Sci-Fi Movie * Black Panther * Blade Runner 2049 * Rampage * Ready Player One * Thor: Ragnarok Choice Sci-Fi Movie Actor * Chadwick Boseman - Black Panther as T'Challa/Black Panther * Ryan Gosling - Blade Runner 2049 as K * Chris Hemsworth - Thor: Ragnarok as Thor * Dwayne Johnson - Rampage as Davis Okoye * Mark Ruffalo - Thor: Ragnarok as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Tye Sheridan - Ready Player One as Wade Watts/Parzival Choice Sci-Fi Movie Actress * Olivia Cooke - Ready Player One as Samantha Cook/Art3mis * Danai Guiria - Black Panther as Okoye * Naomie Harris - Rampage as Dr. Kate Caldwell * Lupita Nyong'o - Black Panther as Nakia * Tessa Thompson - Thor: Ragnarok as Valkyrie * Letitia Wright - Black Panther as Shuri Choice Fantasy Movie * A Wrinkle in Time * Coco * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Peter Rabbit Choice Fantasy Movie Actor * John Boyega - Star Wars: The Last Jedi as Finn * James Corden - Peter Rabbit as the voice of Peter Rabbit * Gael García Bernal - Coco as the voice of Héctor Rivera * Anthony Gonzalez - Coco as the voice of Miguel Rivera * Mark Hamill - Star Wars: The Last Jedi as Luke Skywalker * Oscar Isaac - Star Wars: The Last Jedi as Poe Dameron Choice Fantasy Movie Actress * Carrie Fisher - Star Wars: The Last Jedi as General Leia Organa * Mindy Kailing - A Wrinkle in Time as Mrs. Who * Storm Reid - A Wrinkle in Time as Meg Murry * Daisy Ridley - Star Wars: The Last Jedi as Rey * Reese Witherspoon - A Wrinkle in Time as Mrs. Whatsit * Oprah Winfrey - A Wrinkle in Time as Mrs. Which Choice Drama Movie * The Greatest Showman * Midnight Sun * Murder on the Orient Express * A Quiet Place * Truth or Dare * Wonder Choice Drama Movie Actor * Timotheé Chalamet - Lady Bird as Kyle Scheible * Zac Efron - The Greatest Showman as Phillip Carlyle * Hugh Jackman - The Greatest Showman as P.T. Barnum * Leslie Odom, Jr. - Murder on the Orient Express as Dr. Arbuthnot * Jacob Tremblay - Wonder as August "Auggie" Pullman * Patrick Schwarzenegger - Midnight Sun as Charlie Choice Drama Movie Actress * Lucy Hale - Truth or Dare as Olivia Barron * Daisy Ridley - Murder on the Orient Express as Mary Debenham * Julia Roberts - Wonder as Isabel Pullman * Saorise Ronan - Lady Bird as Christine "Lady Bird" McPherson * Bella Thorne - Midnight Sun as Katie Price * Zendaya - The Greatest Showman as Anne Wheeler Choice Comedy Movie * Daddy's Home 2 * I Feel Pretty * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Love, Simon * Overboard * Pitch Perfect 3 Choice Comedy Movie Actor * Jack Black - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle as Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon * Eugenio Derbez - Overboard as Leonardo Montenegro * Will Ferrell - Daddy's Home 2 as Brad Whitaker * Kevin Hart - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle as Franklin "Moose" Finbar * Dwayne Johnson - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle as Smolder Bravestone * Mark Wahlberg - Daddy's Home 2 as Dusty Mayron Choice Comedy Movie Actress * Anna Kendrick - Pitch Perfect 3 as Beca Mitchell * Anna Faris - Overboard as Kate Sullivan * Karen Gillan - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle as Ruby Roundhouse * Amy Schumer - I Feel Pretty as Renee Bennett * Rebel Wilson - Pitch Perfect 3 as Patricia "Fat Amy" Hobart * Hailee Steinfeld - Pitch Perfect 3 as Emily Junk Choice Villain * Josh Brolin - Deadpool 2 as Nathan Summers/Cable / Avengers: Infinity War as Thanos * Hannah John-Kamen - Ant-Man and the Wasp as Ghost * Ciàran Hinds - Justice League as Stepphenwolf * Walton Goggins - Ant-Man and the Wasp as Sonny Burch * Michael B. Jordan - Black Panther as Erik Killmonger Choice Breakout Star * Storm Reid - A Wrinkle in Time as Margaret Murry * Kelly Marie Tran - Star Wars: The Last Jedi as Rose Tico Choice Movie Ship * Chadwick Boseman and Lupita Nyong'o - Black Panther * Zac Efron and Zendaya - The Greatest Showman * Sophia Lillis and Jeremy Ray Taylor - It * Dylan O'Brien and Kaya Scodelario – Maze Runner: The Death Cure * Nick Robinson and Keiynan Lonsdale — Love, Simon * Bella Thorne and Patrick Schwarzenegger — Midnight Sun Choice Summer Movie * Adrift * Incredibles 2 * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Life of the Party * Ocean's 8 * Solo: A Star Wars Story Choice Summer Movie Actor * Sam Claflin - Adrift as Richard Sharp * Julian Dennison - Deadpool 2 as Russell Collins / Firefist * Alden Emmerich - Solo: A Star Wars Story as Han Solo * Donald Glover - Solo: A Star Wars Story as Lando Calrissian * Chris Pratt - Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom as Owen Grady * Ryan Reynolds - Deadpool 2 as Wade Wilson / Deadpool Choice Summer Movie Actress * Zazie Beetz – Deadpool 2 as Domino * Sandra Bullock - Ocean's 8 as Debbie Ocean * Emilia Clarke - Solo: A Star Wars Story as Qi'ra * Bryce Dallas Howard - Jurrasic World: Fallen Kingdom as Claire Dearing * Melissa McCarthy - Life of the Party as Deanna "Dee Rock" Miles * Shailene Woodley - Adrift as Tami Oldham Choice Drama TV Show * Empire * Famous in Love * The Fosters * Riverdale * Star * This Is Us Choice Drama TV Actor * KJ Apa - Riverdale * Sterling K. Brown - This is Us * Freddie Highmore - The Good Doctor * Jussie Smolett - Empire * Cole Sprouse - Riverdale * Jesse Williams - Grey's Anatomy Choice Drama TV Actress * Ryan Destiny - Star * Camila Mendes - Riverdale * Lili Reinhart - Riverdale * Maia Mitchell - The Fosters * Bella Thorne - Famous in Love * Chrissy Metz - This is Us Choice Sci-Fi/Fantasy Show * The 100 * iZombie * The Originals * Shadowhunters * Stranger Things * Supernatural Choice Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Actor * Matthew Daddario - Shadowhunters * Gaten Matarazzo - Stranger Things * Joseph Morgan - The Originals * Bob Morley - The 100 * Dominic Sherwood - Shadowhunters * Finn Wolfhard - Stranger Things Choice Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Actress * Lana Parrilla - Once Upon a Time * Millie Bobby Brown - Stranger Things * Katherine McNamara - Shadowhunters * Rose McIver - iZombie * Eliza Taylor - The 100 * Emeraude Toubia - Shadowhunters Choice Action Show * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Arrow * The Flash * Gotham * Lethal Weapon * Supergirl Choice Action TV Actor * Grant Gustin - The Flash * Stephen Amell - Arrow * David Mazouz - Gotham * Lucas Till - MacGyver * Damon Wayans - Lethal Weapon * Chris Wood - Supergirl Choice Action TV Actress * Melissa Benoist - Supergirl * Chloe Bennet - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Caity Lotz - Legends of Tomorrow * Danielle Panabarker - The Flash * Emily Bett Rickards - Arrow * Candice Patton - The Flash Choice Comedy Show * The Big Bang Theory * Fuller House * Modern Family * Black-ish * The Good Place * Jane the Virgin Choice Comedy TV Actor * Anthony Anderson - Black-ish * Jaime Camil - Jane the Virgin * Elias Hargar - Fuller House * Rico Rodriguez - Modern Family * Andy Samberg - Brooklyn Nine-Nine * Hudson Yang - Fresh Off the Boat Choice Comedy TV Actress * Candace Cameron-Bure - Fuller House * Kristen Bell - The Good Place * America Ferrera - Superstore * Sarah Hyland - Modern Family * Gina Rodriguez - Jane the Virgin * Yara Shaidi - Black-ish & Grown-ish Choice Reality TV Show * The Four: Battle for Stardom * Keeping Up with the Kardashians * Lip Sync Battle * Masterchef Junior * Total Divas * The Voice Choice Animated TV Show * Bob's Burgers * Family Guy * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * Rick and Morty * The Simpsons * Steven Universe Choice Throwback TV Show * Dawson's Creek * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Friends * Gossip Girl * One Tree Hill * That '70's Show Choice Personality * Hailey Baldwin - Drop the Mic * Kelly Clarkson - The Voice * Derek Hough - World of Dance * DJ Khaled - The Four: Battle for Stardom * Chrissy Teigen - Lip Sync Battle * Meghan Trainor - The Four: Battle for Stardom Choice TV Villain * Odette Annable - Supergirl * Gabrielle Anwar - Once Upon a Time * Mark Consuelos - Riverdale * Anna Hopkins - Shadowhunters * The Mind Flayer - Stranger Things * Cameron Monaghan - Gotham Choice TV Breakout Star * Iain Armitage - Young Sheldon * Vanessa Morgan - Riverdale * Lyric Ross - This Is Us * Luka Sabbat - Grown-ish * Oliver Stark - 9-1-1 * Nafesa Williams - Black Lightning Choice Breakout Show * 9-1-1 * Anne with an E * Black Lightning * On My Block * The Resident * Siren Choice TV Ship * Lili Reinhart and Cole Sprouse - Riverdale * Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum, Jr. - Shadowhunters * Stephen Amell and Emily Bett Rickards - Arrow * Eliza Taylor and Bob Morley - The 100 * Mille Bobby Brown and Finn Wolfhard – Stranger Things * Grant Gustin and Candice Patton - The Flash * KJ Apa and Camila Mendes - Riverdale Choice Summer Show * Beat Shazam * The Bold Type * Cloak and Dagger * Cobra Kai * So You Think You Can Dance? * Total Bellas Choice Summer TV Star * Aisha Dee - The Bold Type * Meghann Fay - The Bold Type * Olivia Holt - Cloak & Dagger * Aubrey Joseph - Cloak & Dagger * Xolo Maridueña – Cobra Kai * Katie Stephens - The Bold Type Choice Scene Stealer * Charlie Heaton - Stranger Things * Tom Hiddleston - Thor: Ragnarok * Nick Jonas - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Katie McGrath - Supergirl * Vanessa Morgan - Riverdale * Taika Waititi - Thor: Ragnarok Choice Liplock * Chadwick Boseman & Lupita Nyong'o - Black Panther * Millie Bobby Brown & Finn Wolfhard - Stranger Things * Zac Efron & Zendaya - The Greatest Showman * Chris Pratt & Zoe Saldana - Avengers: Infinity War * Gina Rodriguez & Justin Baldoni - Jane the Virgin * Cole Sprouse & Lili Reinhart - Riverdale Choice Hissy Fit * Jack Black - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Adam Driver - Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Kevin Hart - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Joe Keery - Stranger Things * Madelaine Petsch - Riverdale * Mark Ruffalo - Avengers: Infinity Wars Choice Male Artist * Drake * Niall Horan * Bruno Mars * Shawn Mendes * Ed Sheeran * Louis Tomlinson Choice Female Artist * Camila Cabello * Cardi B * Ariana Grande * Dua Lipa * Demi Lovato * Taylor Swift Choice Music Group * 5 Seconds of Summer * Fifth Harmony * Florida Georgia Line * Maroon 5 * Migos * Why Don't We Choice Country Artist * Kelsea Ballerini * Kane Brown * Marwen Morris * Thomas Rhett * Blake Shelton * Carrie Underwood Choice Electronic/Dance Artist * Steve Aoki * The Chainsmokers * Martin Garrix * Calvin Harris * Marshmello * Zedd Choice Latin Artist * J Balvin * CNCO * Daddy Yankee * Luis Fonsi * Becky G * Maluma Choice R&B/Hip Hop Artist * Cardi B * Childish Gambino * Drake * Khalid * Nicki Minaj * Post Malone Choice Rock Artist * Imagine Dragons * Panic! at the Disco * Paramore * Portugal. The Man * Twenty One Pilots * X Ambassadors Choice Music Breakout Artist * Bazzi * Khalid * Lauv * Logic * Marshmello * SZA Choice Next Big Thing * Black Pink * Jackson Wang * Jacob Sartorius * MattyBRaps * NCT * Stray Kids Choice International Music Artist * BTS * Black Pink * CNCO * Exo * Got7 * Super Junior Choice Song: Male Artist * Attention - Charlie Puth * God's Plan - Drake * LOVE. - Kendrick Lamar feat. Zacari * Perfect - Ed Sheeran * Say Something - Justin Timberlake feat. Chris Stapleton * This is America - Childish Gambino Choice Song: Female Artist * Bad at Love - Halsey * Havana - Camila Cabello feat. Young Thug * Look What You Made Me Do - Taylor Swift * New Rules - Dua Lipa * No Tears Left to Cry - Ariana Grande * Sorry Not Sorry - Demi Lovato Choice Song: Group * Feel It Still - Portugal. The Man * Say Amen (Saturday Night) - Panic! at the Disco * Trust Fund Baby - Why Don't We * Wait - Maroon 5 * Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons * Youngblood - 5 Seconds of Summer Choice Collaboration * End Game - Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran & Future * Finesse (remix) - Bruno Mars feat. Cardi B * Meant to Be - Bebe Rexha & Florida Georgia Line * The Middle - Zedd, Marren Morris & Grey * Pray for Me - The Weeknd & Kendrick Lamar * Rewrite the Stars - Zac Efron & Zendaya Choice Pop Song * Delicate - Taylor Swift * Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Backstreet Boys * In My Blood - Shawn Mendes * No Excuses - Meghan Trainor * No Tears Left to Cry - Ariana Grande * This Is Me - Keala Settle Choice Country Song * Cry Pretty - Carrie Underwood * Heaven - Kane Brown * Life Changes – Thomas Rhett * Meant to Be - Florida Georgia Line feat. Bebe Rexha * Mercy - Brett Young * Most People Are Good - Luke Bryan Choice Electronic/Dance Song * All Night - Steve Aoki & Lauren Jauregui * Friends - Marshmello & Anne-Marie * One Kiss - Calvin Harris & Dua Lipa * Perfect - Topic & Ally Brooke * Solo - Clean Bandit feat. Demi Lovato * The Middle - Zedd, Marwen Morris & Grey Choice Latin Song * Boom Boom - RedOne, Daddy Yankee, French Montana & Dinah Jane * Dinero - Jennifer Lopez feat. DJ Khaled & Cardi B * Familiar - Liam Payne & J Balvin * Hey DJ - CNCO * Mi Gente - J Balvin & Willy William * Échame la Culpa - Luis Fonsi & Demi Lovato Choice R&B/Hip Hop Song * All the Stars - Kendrick Lamar & SZA * Finesse (remix) - Bruno Mars feat. Cardi B * God's Plan - Drake * Let You Down - NF * Love Lies - Khalid & Normani * This is America - Childish Gambino Choice Rock/Alternate Song * Alone - Halsey * Hard Times - Paramore * High Hopes - Panic! at the Disco * No Roots - Alice Merton * Sit Next to Me - Foster the People * Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons Choice Summer Song * Back to You - Selena Gomez * Familiar - Liam Payne & J Balvin * Girls Like You - Maroon 5 feat. Cardi B * Nice for What - Drake * One Kiss - Calvin Harris & Dua Lipa * Youngblood - 5 Seconds of Summer Choice Summer Female Artist * Ariana Grande * Camila Cabello * Cardi B * Halsey * Meghan Trainor * Selena Gomez Choice Summer Male Artist * Charlie Puth * Kane Brown * Liam Payne * Niall Horan * Shawn Mendes * Zayn Choice Summer Music Group * 5 Seconds of Summer * Dan + Shay * Imagine Dragons * Maroon 5 * Panic! at the Disco * The Chainsmokers Choice Summer Tour * Charlie Puth - Voicenotes Tour * Harry Styles - Harry Styles: Live on Tour * Jay-Z & Beyoncé - On The Run II Tour * Top Dawg Entertainment - The Championship Tour * Niall Horan - Flicker World Tour * Taylor Swift - Reputation Stadium Tour Choice Female Web Star * Bethany Mota * Eva Gutowski * Lele Pons * Lilly Singh * Liza Koshy * Merrell Twins Choice Male Web Star * Cameron Dallas * Collins Key * Joey Graceffa * Ryan Higa * The Dolan Twins * Tyler Oakley Choice Comedy Web Star * Collins Key * Lele Pons * Lilly Singh * Liza Koshy * Miranda Sings * The Dolan Twins Choice Music Web Star * Anitta * Chloe x Halle * Erika Costell * Jack & Jack * Johnny Orlando * Noah Schnacky Choice Fashion/Beauty Web Star * Dulce Candy * James Charles * Kandee Johnson * NikkieTutorials * Shay Mitchell * Zoella Choice Twit * Anna Kendrick * Chrissy Teigen * Kumail Nanjiani * Mark Hamill * Mindy Kailing * Ryan Reynolds Choice Instagrammer * Dwayne Johnson * John Mayer * Justin Timberlake * Lucy Hale * Selena Gomez * Will Smith Choice Snapchatter * Ariana Grande * Demi Lovato * Ethan Dolan * Greyson Dolan * Kendall Jenner * Meghan Trainor Choice Youtuber * DanTDM * Lele Pons * Lilly Singh * Liza Koshy * The Dolan Twins * Merrell Twins Choice Muser * Baby Ariel * Holly H * Loren Gray * Mackenzie Ziegler * Sofia Santino * Valentina Schulz Choice Style Icon * Blake Lively * Chadwick Boseman * Harry Styles * Meghan Markle * Migos * Zendaya Choice Male Hottie * Chadwick Boseman * Chris Hemsworth * Cole Sprouse * Grant Gustin * Shawn Mendes * Zac Efron Choice Female Hottie * Hailey Baldwin * Kendall Jenner * Lauren Jaureguai * Olivia Holt * Selena Gomez * Yara Shahidi Choice Male Athlete * Stephen Curry * Red Gerard * LeBron James * Adam Rippon * J.J. Watt * Shaun White Choice Female Athlete * Chloe Kim * Mirai Nagasu * Mikaela Shiffrin * U.S. Olympic Women's Ice Hockey Team * Lindsey Vonn * Serena Williams Choice Comedian * James Corden * Ellen DeGeneres * The Dolan Twins * Jimmy Fallon * Kevin Hart * Lilly Singh Choice Dancer * Cheryl Burke * Derek Hough * Jenna Dewan * Les Twins * Maddie Ziegler * tWitch Choice Video Game * Fire Emblem Heroes * Fortnite * Overwatch * Super Mario Odyssey * PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wind Choice Model * Adwoa Abdoah * Bella Hadid * Gigi Hadid * Jaden Smith * Kaia Gerber * Romeo Beckham Choice Fandom * Black Pink – Blinks * BTS - BTS Army * CNCO - CNCOwners * Fifth Harmony - Harmonizers * Taylor Swift - Swifties Category:2018 Category:Fox Category:2018 shows Category:2018 Award Shows Category:Teen Choice Awards Category:TV-PG-DL